Randomness, that's all you need to say Hetalia
by Buddha Wolf
Summary: This is a collection of random thoughts and scenes conjured by my mind about the Hetalia characters. Some will be funny, some sad, some totally out of place and some just well random fandom. I hope you check this out and enjoy. ( My first Hetalia one-shots writing. Review please)
1. Chapter 1 Italy's Lunar Cycle

_**A/N:**_ **I don't own hetalia or any of the characters. this is all random stories and thoughts that pop in my head when i'm sleeping or prowling around at night. Please review and i hope you like it. If you have any ideas as to what i should write, please feel free to tell me and i will do that to the best of my ability.**

Random Hetalia One-Shots:

**Randomness: Italy's Lunar Cycle-**  
**(Germany & Fem Italy)**

Italy woke up with a refreshing yawn as she stretched out on the bed. Quietly she rose from her comfortable position and walked into the bathroom as she heard Germany call from the kitchen "Italy! Breakfast is ready!"

She hollered back "Be there in a minute!" before washing her face at the sink. She looked into the mirror and smiled, fluttering her wet eyelashes before grabbing for a hand towel to dry off. Suddenly she felt something wierd and her face turned red as a embarrassing thought crossed her mind.

Germany sat down sipping a cup of freshly made coffee as he began to read the newspaper. He heard Italy's light footsteps pad down the hallway behind him. When they came to the doorway, he didn't look up as he took a sip of his coffee "Good morning Italy!" When she didn't say it back as she walked passed him nervously, he looked up with a bit of concern.

_'She always says good morning and she never walks into the kitchen without hugging me. Something's off with her.'_ He thought to himself. _'Did i do something wrong?'_ He looked back over the past few days and found he did nothing out of the usual. He folded up his paper and sat down his coffee as he rose to his feet and walked over to where Italy was pouring a cup of orange juice.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and asked "Hey, is something the matter?"

Italy tensed slightly then relaxed but remained nervous and figety "Um...no...nothing is wrong baby." she replied.

Germany gave a gentle smile "You know you can tell me anything, right? What's the matter?"

Italy sat the orange juice down and began twiddling her fingers "Umm...okay..don't be mad okay."

Germany was even more concerned by the fact that Italy thought what she had to say would anger him "Okay. Tell me. I'm not going to be mad."

Italy mumbled her words under her breath before turning a bright red.

Germany, confused by her strange behavior asked "I'm sorry, could you say that a bit louder? I couldn't hear you."

Italy took a breath and said "Come here."

Germany moved closer as Italy leaned in to whisper into his ear "Can you go to the store and get me some tampons?"

Italy's face was crimson when she leaned back. When Germany finally registered her words, his face quickly became 5 different shades of red, each one darker than the last before he asked "WHAT?"

Italy's eyes brimmed with tears from embarrassment as she cried "I knew you'd be mad."

Germany wrapped his arms around her and held her close "I'm...not mad...i'm just...surprised is all." He voice betrayed his calm facade as it wavered.

Italy hugged Germany back "So will you do it?"

Germany nodded. His thoughts running through his mind _'What the hell am i gonna do? I don't know about female products. Where the hell am i going to find them?'_

After breakfast he held a list of stuff he would need in his hand as he left the house to go shopping. On the way to the store he picked up his bruder Prussia to go along for the ride. When they arrived in the store, they stood in the femine hygene aisle for 20 minutes looking at the products and clueless as to what to get. Both red faced and confused. When they noticed a female clerk, Germany nudged his brother in the ribs "Go ask her for help."

Prussia's face turned red as he snapped "No. You do it. This is for your damn girlfriend."

Germany remembered how bad he was with people because he comes off as intimidating and scary so he used a trick "Please bro? I'll do anything you want me to do, just go ask her for help."

Prussia thought about it then replied "Fine, what i want you to do is go ask her yourself!"

Germany hung his head "But i thought The Awesome Prussia could do anythng? I thought he'd be awesome enough not to be embarrassed about talking to a girl and asking her a question." He looked sad and let down.

Prussia fell for Germany's guilt trick and laughed "Well i am awesome. Fine bruder. But you'll owe me big after this."

Germany knew what that meant "Fine i'll go out drinking and clubbing with you Friday, just please do this for me first."

Prussia swallowed his pride and walked up to the clerk and asked her for help. Germany watched from afar as he saw the girl giggle and Prussia turn a deep red then ask him a few questions herself as they returned to the tampon section. Germany heard her ask "Do you know how heavy her period is?"

Prussia shook his head, a look of shock on his face as the girl giggled again "That's going to be a problem. Here try these for now." She handed his a few small boxes and smiled "Do you need anything else?"

Prussia shook his head mumbling "Thanks." as she left.

Germany walked up behind his bruder and placed a hand on his shoulder while taking the boxes and placing them in the basket "You are a good soldier, taking one for the team. You shall have your leave...after you go through the check-out with these."

Prussia looked at his little bruder "You owe me more than just one Friday night dude. That was unawesome." He hung his head as they walked to the check-out area.

**A/N: So what do you think? Have anyy thoughts. If you do, then please review! And if you dont, still review because your reviews keep me from being lazy. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hetalia Animals part 1

**A/N: Hello, welcome back. I hope my last chapter, crappy as it be, didn't scare you off. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for my next random story thought. Thank you.**

**Randomness:**

Animal Instinct-  
Ch 1

The young deerling rose on wobbly legs to stretch out in the warmth of the early morning sun. Looking around, his ears perked up at the call of a close friend "Missue Feliciano! Yoohoo! Over here," He looked over by a tree where his friend stood, his blonde hair glowing in the sunlight, and the dew that coats it shimmers like stars.

Feliciano walked over to his friend "Ciao. How are you today Francis?" wrapping his arms around the rabbit, giving him a tight hug.

Francis fixed his hair, where Feliciano's hands had ruffled it over his ears "Good, and you?"

Feliciano smiled "Good. What brings you here?"

Francis smiled and grabbed his friend's hands, his long floppy ears bouncing with this motion "I am here to show you my love. I hear you are going on a journey on your own and wish to see you off. But first, tell me more of your journey."

Feliciano smiled at him, his friend being overtheatrical about it "I'm just going to explore more. I wish to travel to other places and see new things. I've grown tired of the same thing day after day and want to experience more. I haven't decided on where i will go exactly but i will know it when i find the place i truly belong."

Francis wiped a tear away from his blue eyes "Follow your heart and you will find it. I am sure about it." He hugged Feliciano tightly before Feliciano turned to leave.

"Bon jour. I will miss you. Visit soon!" Francis said waving his handkerchief in the air. 'they grow up so fast.' He thought to himself.

Feliciano, turned and waved back as he wandered off on his own.

**A/N: There's another Random tale. I hope you liked it. I'm contemplating rather making this a real story but i don't know. It's up to you guys. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry guys! This was a different story about Alfred being framed for something. It was originally called "Frame Job" but when my parents found out what is was about they freaked out and i had to replace it. If you want to read Frame Job, send me a private message and an email and i can send it to you so you can read it. I'm really sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Past Reminder of the Present

**A/N:**This random story is about the day the holocaust officially started with mass genocides and massacres. Germany carries the burden of the past and holds tight to the memories of the horrible acts he was forced to commit. 71 years later when he runs into a person who remembers those days just as well as him blood is shed. Germany is driven slightly mad by the guilt and says "It wasn't my fault" repeating it over and over less as a cry to others pleading his innocence but as a way to lighten his burden or hide the memories once again. He's just trying to stay sane. Please review and tell me what you think.

_**Randomness: A Past Reminder of the Present**_

**Date: June 25, 2012**

Prussia walked into their house, feeling something off immediately. He looked around inspecting the premises but found nothing odd and so he continue into the rest of the house. Glancing around as he moved from room to room, ending up in the kitchen. He froze where he stood, staring at drops of red on the floor. He lifted his gaze to crimson hand prints on the wall leading towards the stairs and up to Germany's room.

Without another thought he tried to open the door but it was locked. Stepping back he sent his steel toed boot slamming into the wood near the handle. It bowed under the pressure, loosening the frame, allowing the door to swing open to a shocking sight. Germany was laying in a pool of his own blood, the words "**It wasn't my fault**." written in red on the wall above his body.

"Oh god! Bruder?! Bruder?!" He called as he kneeled next to his bruder's motionless body.

He checked for vitals signs finding a faint heartbeat and shallow breathing before pulling out his phone and calling 911. Inspecting his bruder's body, he found a very deep very large wound going longways across his abdoment. Blood drenched his clothes.

Prussia held his hand, while pulling off his jacket to cover the wound. "Come on West. Stay with me."

Germany looked up at his bruder, eyes foggy and glazed "It wasn't my fault..."

Prussia asked "What wasn't your fault?"

Germany seemed not to hear him as he continued "He said...my fault...the past is red and my hands...are stained...with lost...innocence...to..day...is the past...Bruder...it wasn't...my...fault..." His eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

Prussia thought for a moment _'Today is the day. A little over 70 years since it began. The murders. The massacres. The loss of so many lives. West, you're right. It wasn't your fault.'_

The wail of the sirens came in the distance.

As the paramedics took his bruder away to the hospital, Prussia made a few calls while driving behind the ambulence. He called one of the officers that was working with his bruder earlier that day. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I want to speak with the officer working with Commander Germany today." Prussia demanded in a calm tone.

"You're speaking to him. Who is this?" the voice was quiet and worried.

"This is Officer Prussia. I wanted to know if anything strange happened today during patrols?"

The voice wavered "Sir? How do you know that?"

Prussia demanded "Know what? Tell me what happened during patrols."

The male on the other end of the phone stuttered "Ye-yes sir. We were following the usual course set when a man started yelling at the Commander. When Commander Germany tried to calm the man down he attacked us."

Prussia's heart hammered in his head "What was the man yelling about?"

The voice hesitated then answered "He yelled "It's your fault. It's your fault. Then something about blood on someone's hands and then he took off.

Commander Germany sent me back to my post to file a report before he headed off after the man. I haven't seen him since. Sir, why are you asking?"

Prussia's heart beat faster, his mind racing. He spoke quickly "It's nothing. Thanks." Then hung up.

Prussia growled out loud "So someone knew about West and his involvement and wanted revenge. Not many survived those days and ended up here and even less knew about us. Who the hell did this to my little bruder?"

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Tell me in a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Forgive but Never Forget

**A/N:** This random story was inspired by a picture and a song. Hope you like it. It's Ivan and Alfred. Ivan feels guilty of his country's past which is automatically his past. He looks to Alfred with questions, hoping for forgiveness and retribution from his partner. Hope you like it. Please review.

Randomness: Forgive but Never Forget

He looked into the americans sad blue eyes as he tried to figure out what he could possibly say next. His past was dark and his mistakes were too many to count. Hearbreak was the evidence against him, riddles with guilt and drenched in so many lonely tears. The russian sighed as the american reached across the bed to wrap his finger's around his hands "What is it Ivan? What's wrong?"

The russian wanted to smile, to reassure his partner but found he couldn't fake it. Not today. He wasn't going to lie to the american and he wasn't going to keep anything from him. His violet eyes took in the american's appearance. He wore his usual, a plain t-shirt, white. Over it was a red hoodie that was unzipped and he had on faded blue jeans. 'He's so cute when he dresses like a civilian.' His thoughts made him want to smile but he couldn't force his mouth to move into such a position.

"Alfred?" Tears brimmed his eyes, fighting to be released but he held them back.

Alfred looked up into Ivan's gaze "Yes?"

Ivan hesitated before speaking, pondering what his words will mean to Alfred when he utters them.

After a few seconds he sighed and looked into his brilliant ocean blue eyes. They held so much emotion. They were like a pool of water, crystal clear and beautiful. Giving anyone who cares to give a glance the ability to see everything. Perfect mirrors to an innocent soul. "Do you...do you think God could forgive me for what i've done?" He swallowed hard.

Alfred held Ivan's hand, his thoughts dancing in his eyes before he answered "I can't answer that. I don't know what he'd think."

Ivan felt a tightness in his chest "Oh..." His expression fell into a deeper depression "Then, can you answer me this? Do...do you think you could possibly forgive me?"

Alfred gave a slight smile "Yes."

Alfred leaned in close, resting his forehead against Ivans.

Ivan closed his eyes "Why? What is your reason?"

Alfred closed his eyes and whispered "Because i love you-"

Ivan watched Alfred speak and took the chance to use his mouth to tease Alfreds lips apart with his own, pressing gently against his. Alfred was shocked by the action but went along, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck and curling his fingers up into his soft hair. Ivan grabbed Alfred by the waist as they broke apart for a breathe then pulled him up onto his lap, bringing their lips back together. Breaking apart only long enough for them to breath each other's names and a "I love you." The tears in Ivan's eyes flowed over, pouring down his cheeks as the cold tightness in his chest was melted away by Alfred's warmth.

They pulled each other closer until their wasn't room for air to pass between them and then pressed against each other harder.

Alfred stopped, feeling Ivan's tears trickling passed his face "What's wrong?"

Ivan smiled "Nothing. I realized, this is the first time i've been truly happy."

Alfred smiled "Don't worry. Tonight, I'm gonna make you the happiest man alive."

Ivan smiled, a truly real smile of joy "I'll keep you to that promise."

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Words For a Few Nations

**A/N:**This is a story, well more like advice or comforting words to three Nations. It's what i would say if i ever met them in person. The three for this selection is Prussia, Germany, and America. It's my personal thoughts and opinions. I hope you like them and i hope you review afterwards. Please review and tell me what you think. thank you.

Randomness: Final Words For A Few Nations

**Prussia:**  
Memories live on forever. If you have a treasured memory and you share it with someone it becomes their memory as well. The memories of your family, known to you or not will forever live on in your bloodline, passed on from soul to soul. The soul is eternal and therefore the memories are too. And rather the Nation is still called that or the people, as long as the land and animals survive and live on and passed on young, the Nation stays forever.

**Germany:**  
The things done in the past can't be changed. Those lives lost can't be returned but you can look to a better future. What happened wasn't your fault. As a Nation it is your duty, like it or not, to do that which your people think is best. You just follow orders like every human being does. Look ahead to brighter skies and better times for they will be there, you just have to sieze them and enjoy them while they last because sooner or later, it will become dark and the rain will come but after the storm rages through the night, you'll awaken to a new morning.

**America:**  
You are very strong, but most see only that. They are blind or ignorant to the pain, the heartache, the sorrow and devastation you have suffered through. All the bloodshed and death, wars and violence you've endured. You've had your times where you should mourn but instead you hold your head high, remaining optimistic and happy, helping those less fortunate and in need. You hold your pain and hide away your sorrows. When other's need help, your there to lend a hand, helping them up even when you yourself can barely stand. You my friend, are a true Hero.

**A/N:** I hope you liked them and review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Reality

**A/N:**** I spent the day pondering the darker thoughts and more depressing sides for the Nations. And so i came up with this poem. Throughout the poem are little hints towards each Nation/ Hetalia character. I hope you like it and Please, do review afterwords and tell me what you think.**

_**Dark Reality (Life's Only Truth)-**_

They're alone.  
They're lost.  
They're weak.  
They're pathetic.  
Scared of unknown fear.  
Confused by thier feelings.  
Misunderstanding emotions.  
Forgotten by love.  
Left behind by happiness.  
Relocated by senseless obligation.  
They dream of hatred and run from freedom.  
Curiosity locked them up and hid the key in plain sight.  
Their minds taunt them with lies.  
With their hearts turned into shadows,  
They wear chains binding them to prove a point.  
Gagged and bound, thrown into raucous silence.  
They sleep with black memories.  
They've blindfolded themselves and walked in front of the fireing squad.  
Paid for their own hit.  
Requested their own torture.  
Pain has enslaved them.  
Becoming their only way of showing passion.  
Their souls pray for death.  
They've abandoned life like it abandoned them.  
Isolating themselves after being cornered, beaten and ignored by society.  
Help if you like, but their minds can't be changed.  
Death is eminant.  
Now you know that this is life's only truth.

-Buddha Wolf

**A/N:**** What did you think? Tell me please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Spring Time Strangeness

A/N: This random story was inspired by a strange dream i had about Spring time for hetalia characters after a meeting in America. The extra Character known as Jae is my point of view. It's my nickname if you're curious. i'm not a big fan of stories with the author being involved much unless that's part of the fun but i couldn't think of a way to write it without my personal involvement. ven so, i hope you like it. Please review at the end. Thank you.

Randomness: Spring Time Strangeness

Matthew and alfred sat next to me in a tree. The scents of Spring, buzzing and alive in the air. We listened to the birds singing and the breeze making the leaves dance. The serenity was broken when Alfred's phone rang.

He answered it and listened intently before saying bye and hanging up. He looked at his brother Matthew and smiled "Well, that was our bosses. They want to conference with us." He jumped down the 6 feet to the ground. Matthew followed. Alfred stretched out "Do you want us to give you a ride back to the hotel?"

I shook my head "No thanks." Then both gave a nod and waved goodbye as they headed back to Alfred's SUV. I turned and walked the path going away from the roads, deeper into the woods. Even though i was in the middle of the woods, i wasn't alone.

Ahead of me i heard Francis laughing and Arthur yelling "Get back here, Bloody Frog!"

Within seconds, francis's nude form came bounding into view. He ran straight for me laughing "Misuei Jae! Yoohoo!" He stopped in right in front of me in all of his "glory" and grabbed my hands in his. His blue eyes stared up into mine as he smiled "Don't you love Spring? The birds chirping. The flowers blossoming.

Everything is new and fresh and beautiful."

My face reddened with embarrassment as i watched him jump up and down in place excitedly. I tried to find an appropriate direction to look but found my gaze being drawn towards him out of curiousity. I was saved when Arthur's voice boomed angrily from behind Francis, spewing a long curse. Francis jumped

with a yelp then hid behind me. "Save me from this brute."

Arthur cussed "Bloody Frog. when i get my hands on you' you'll regret that." I held up my freed hands and smacked both in the back of the head. They whined in unison "Ow, hey!"

I shucked off my jacket and tossed it at Francis "Cover yourself, now."

Francis grumbled but obeyed, not wanting to be hit again. I looked at Arthur "Tell me, why is Francis naked and why are you shirtless?"

Arthur shot a deadly glare towards Francis who shivered with fear. "I was fishing and the bloody frog decided to go skinny dipping. In my spot. Then he tried to get me to join him."

I glanced back at Francis, still hiding behind me "Okay, now why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Arthur looked at me like i was either stupid or crazy. Probably thinking crazy since i was dressed in all black on a cloudless hot sunny day. "It's was so fucking hot already this morning so i removed it."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, my eyes closed beneath my sunglasses "This is spring time in America. Of course it's fucking hot."

Arthur grumbled.

I smacked him again "Shouldn't you two be heading back to your hotel rooms?"

Francis nodded "We have a dinner date with a few other countries tonight and muia needs a few hours to get ready. This beautiful golden hair isn't going to do itself." He tossed his blonde hair in the breeze.

Arthur and i both facepalmed before i said "You better get going then. It's almost 2:00." I stated as i glanced at the screen on my phone.

Arthur sighed as Francis stepped out from behind me "Do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

I nodded "Sure. Thanks." Before following them back to their car. Francis hurried ahead so he could grab his clothes and slip them on.

Arthur leaned towards me "Do you think we could castrate him? I mean, it'd get him to stop hopping all over like a pervert and he'd settle down right?"

I laughed to myself "I think that only works on animals but i don't know." we joked as we walked up to Arthur's convertable.

Francis looked at us "What are you giggling about?"

Arthur gave an evil smirk as i waved him off "Nothing. Just a stupid memory. Let's get going."

Francis handed me my jacket back as we hopped in the car, i sat it on the seat next to me smiling to myself because i always have an extra jacket back at

the hotel incase this one is dirty or unwearable. Francis turned on the song Rhythm of Love as we drove back to our lodgings, the wind blowing on us with the top down.

A/N: What do you think? Please Review. thank you for reading. I hope you comeback for another chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Germany's Memory of Hell

**A/N:** This is a pre-view to Germany's memories. It is him experiencing hell. His own hell. Hope you like it.

He remembered it. All of it, broken and and scattered like shattered glass but it was all there, he just had to put it all back together properly. Everything in the right spot, without forgetting a single sliver. He remembered the pain. That forever burning that felt like acid running through his veins. His screams in agony, unanswered as his tormentors continued there sick games. His fear. He was alone and helpless. No one was there to save him and he was scared.

Surrounded by a cold darkness. He was left shivering. Crying. Screaming. Pleading. Praying but to whom he did not know. His heart hammered in his chest, pounding ruthlessly, unceasingly until he felt it would hammer into him until it killed itself. His voice became alien to his ears, changed by the raw bloody gurgle in his throat. His lungs burned, craving oxygen but he wouldn't let them hold it. His mind spun with dizzying speed, the room no longer in place. He was on a carnival ride to hell.

His tormentors were unknown, hidden behind blinding lights. His eyes couldn't stand it any longer as if they were gazing into the sun so he closed them but everything he felt was magnified as he reverted back to lonely darkness.

He fought against them but their holds grew stronger or was it he grew weaker? He couldn't think. His mind was a blur. He screamed and screamed and screamed. His tormentors burning his skin, slicing his flesh open with hot blades, cutting his tender more sensitive flesh with razors leaving his throat, face, inside arms, hands and feet bloody and mutilated.

They enjoyed his pain as if it were a lullaby from warm childhood memories. After what seemed like eternity, he was stuttering out words. It took him a moment to realize that with tear filled eyes and bloody tear stained cheeks, he was begging to them. Begging for death.

He asked over and over until he was a broken record, stuck on the same quiet request. His quivering voice was drenched with emotion as he sobbed in the silence "Please just kill me. Kill me now. Please. Kill me. Kill me please. Just kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Please kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Please..." another dizzying wave swept through him, exhausted from everything they've done to him as now he was in a foggy haze "Please...kill me..." His eyes slipped shut, knocking him back into darkness.

A/N: Curious, what do you think and shall i continue because if you wish me to continue i can. I have a plan for this. But only if you review and tell me to continue. So please review and i will continue this to part 2. Tell me what you think and if you have questions, shoot and i will try to answer. Thank you for reading.

-Buddha Wolf


	9. Chapter 9 Beyond Hunger and Pleasure

**A/N:**This is about France and Britain. France is a homeless young man, about the same age as Britain. Britain has seen and watched France as he struggles to survive on the street and after feeling a connection towards him. This is Britain reaching out to France to help him and to show his feelings discreetly. This slightly dated in victorian times. Hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.

Randomness: Beyond Hunger and Pleasure

The brit walked down the street in the early darkness of night. The streets were clouded in fog as he walked home after a long hard days work. He stopped in his tracks as he watched a young man about his age with long blond hair and blue eyes stumble away from an older gentleman. The young man spit onto the ground and coughed, wiping his mouth with a hankerchief, a look of disgust and sadness crept like a shadow upon his face. It staid there as the older gentleman fiddled with his belt on his pants and walked away. The brit recognized this youth as a poor homeless kid that wandered the streets doing any kind of favor in return for pocket change. He would do anything because that desperation decided his survival on these unforgiving damp dark streets.

The brit was disgusted by how easily manipulated and used the kid was. Doing ungodly deeds just to get enough change so he can buy table scraps as his next meal. The youth shivered in the damp air and slunk down to sit on the ground as if to make it a residence for the night. His clothes were worn and dirty and his body was skinny and malnurished. He looked almost sickly from the lack of food and worn out from the constant unrelenting cold rainy weather battering him daily.

The brit sighed and approached the young man who's ocean blue eyes gazed up into his emerald ones "Yes sir? Can i help you?"

The brit nodded "Yes. I think you can. You want money and i have a request." He took note of the youth's french accent thinking it was kind of cute.

The young man tensed up at the thought of repeating what he had just done. It disgusted him but he needed the money "What is your request sir?"

The brit held out his hand "Come with me. I have a more suitable place to go for such events."

The young man took it and rose from the ground. Looking around before following the brit. The brit asked "What is your name?"

The french man replied "Francis. Francis Bonnefoy sir."

The brit smiled "Nice to meet you. Mine is Arthur Kirkland."

It didn't take long before they came to a huge manor. It was a victorian mansion, not very old by the looks. They entered the huge wooden doors and stopped just inside the entryway. Arthur continued, hanging up his jacket and removing his vest and tie as Francis gawked at the enormity of the house.

Arthur turned and laughed to himself at the cute awed look that floated on Francis's face as he observed the place "You may enter my home, Francis. You need not be so shy."

Francis closed his mouth and shook his head then muttered "Yes sir." quickly while removing his jacket and shoes like Arthur had done.

Arthur led the young man up the the stairs to his room and smiled "You may take a bath if you like before i tell you my request. I can wait."

Francis nodded "Thank you but i have no other clothes sir."

Arthur smiled "You're about my size so you can have some of my clothes."

Francis took a nice long hot bath pulled on some of Arthur's clothes. He walked out of the bathroom trying to dry his hair and ended up bumping into Arthur "Sorry sir."

He looked up from under the towel. Arthur smiled at his cute expression. His blue eyes shining from behind a halo of long golden locks. Arthur had Francis sit down as he took the towel and helped dry his hair. Francis asked curiosly "So, what is your request sir?"

Francis looked up just as Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips against the french man's. Francis closed his eyes absorbing the feeling of Arthur's body as it moved closer to his. He wasn't forceful like all the other's. He was gentle and considerate. Arthur felt a strong pull towards Francis. He pulled back looking up into those blue eyes "My request is that you stay here with me if you have nowhere to go. You don't have to live on the streets."

Francis thought about it then spoke "What are the other benefits?"

Arthur asked "What's your request?"

Francis smiled wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and pressing his lips against Arthur's, teasing his mouth open with his tongue breathing "You." Before pushing him back onto his back and straddling his hips.

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 Where Your Loyalties Lie

_**A/N:**_ This is a random about if America was a monster hunter and he didn't know about Britain's past and connection to the supernatural world other than the ghost stories he used to tell him in childhood years. He finds out Britain has been protecting his otherworldly friends by hiding them in other realms and casting spells. Now America has tracked the magical trail to Britain where his orders are to kill the evil human that has been using dark magic. Britain has been using magic but it is anything but bad. Review and tell me what you think in the end.

Randomness: Where Your Loyalties Lie

As a Hunter it is Alfred's job to hunt down the creatures that may cause harm and chaos to this world. The only problem is, they can send a creature back to it's original realm all they want but no matter what they'll crawl their way back over and over again. The only way to ensure that they'll never return is to completely destroy them and the humans that have ties to their realm. This is the only way this world can be safe. That is his code and his job. It's the very thing he lived for but at that moment he didn't know what to do. He was lost.

He was confused and hurt and scared as he gazed upon a familiar face. Semi long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He wore just plain trousers and a white button down shirt. He kneeled on the floor next to the pentagram in his basement. Blood smeared his hands, tears streaming down his face mixing with dirt, sweat and blood. Alfred whispered "Arthur..." heard Alfred's feet shift as he commanded "Arthur. Look at me." He didn't know why but he obeyed, reluctantly but he still obeyed.

Arthur wouldn't look up at his little brother. He was afraid to see the sad hurt expression in those usually carefree blue eyes. He stared down at the ground, his skin pressed against the cold grimey floor. He knew what Alfred had to do. It was his job and one of the few things Alfred was serious about. Arthur

Alfred watched as his older brother raised his eyes to meet his. They were sad. His face was dirty and he looked ashamed. Barely able to hold his head up.

Alfred asked "Why? Why are you doing this?" He gestured at the pentagram and the candles encircling it. He gestured at the spell books and the enchanted relics and the mirror of realms that hung on the back wall.

Arthur replied shakily "I can't help it. I can't just forget about it all. It's who i am just like being a Hunter is who you are. Alfred, it's not as bad as you thin-"

Alfred snapped at his older brother "These things and this stuff that you say defines you is killing people and destroying lives. There is nothing good about it."

Arthur hung his head, hiding his face from his brother in the dim light of the little dark damp room. He ground his teeth in frustration then yelled "Not all creatures are bad. Not all magic is bad. I've been around longer than you Alfred. I've seen the good they can do. I've seen fairies save lives and the witches you've burned cure the incurable. I've seen Ogres lead villagers back to their path when they stray and the Werewolves you hate so much save Hunters and lead them to safety and aid their hunts. When things got bad in the world the very creatures you detest have helped humanity and have saved countless lives. Don't punish them for the few who are bad."

Alfred growled "Listen to yourself. You have lost your mind Arthur. You have been brainwashed into believing all is good and nothing is bad. That these things you call friends are a time bomb waiting to explode and kill you. You're being used and you don't even know it. You're blind to the truth."

Arthur rose to his feet and grabbed Alfred by his shirt collar "You know what. If you hate them so much and you truly believe your own words then do to me as you would do to them. I'm not going to stand by and watch you slaughter my friends based on a stupid nonsensical belief. If they go then so do I."

Alfred was taken aback by Arthur's words but if he didn't obey his orders he could get into serious trouble and he was ordered to kill the one who was opening doors to other realms in this area. He took the job thinking it would be easy but he never thought his target was Arthur. If he didn't follow through on his orders he could be tortured for it or worse.

Arthur let go of Alfred and kneeled before him, facing the ground he readied himself for Alfred's judgement. Alfred pulled out him revolver and spun it before locking the cartridge in place. He pointed the barrel at his head. "Iggy..."

He straightened up sith a shaky sigh. He thought to himself _'I've done this a thousand times to hundreds of different creatures and dark humans. One more shouldn't be a problem so why is it so hard?'_

He started his judgement "Arthur Kirkland, You have failed this world in keeping it pure and free of the hold of Darkness. You are here by found guilty of your shameful acts against this realm and now face judgement. What are you final words and/or requests?"

Arthur stated "I have no regrets about helping my friends. I just want to say, Alfred F. Jones, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and i'm proud of you. I hope you live a good life and stay strong against all you face. I love you Al."

Tears trickled down the faces of both men. Alfred didn't care enough to wipe them away as he pulled back the lever and said "With those words said, you have breathed your last breathe and i shall send you to whatever world awaits you on the other side." He made the symbol of the holy cross in the air and spoke a few lines of latin before breathing "Good bye, Iggy. I love you." He trembled with sorrow but it was his job. He had to fullfill every order. His hands shook making it hard to focus on the gun.

He pulled the trigger, releasing a deafening BANG loose in the quiet room. It echoed, hurting his ears but he didn't care. He dropped to his knees with a sob.

Curling up on the ground and letting the old revolver drop to the floor and skitter across the hard stone surface, he cried "I can't do it. I love you Iggy."

_**A/N:**_ So what do you think? This is a bit of a different genre than i usually do but i was inspired at midnight. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11 A Hetalia Misunderstanding

**A/N:** A Friend played out Poland's part dialogue and actions while i performed Germany's America's and Italy's. Hope you like it and this was my first try at a Hetalia play out with someone else and my friend has little knowledge of Polands character and personality but she's polish so she wanted to be Poland. Enjoy.

**Randomness: A Hetalia Misunderstanding**

Italy nervously announces "Idiot! Poland is an idiot!"

Poland replies matter of factly "So, Italy's an ass, what's the difference?"

Italy, feeling hurt, he cried "Waaaaahhhhhhh! Quit being mean..,...i'm gonna tell Germany on you!" He runs away to germany's house. Germany is working on his truck outside.

Poland screams after him "**CHICKEN SHIT!**"

America intervenes " Chill out dude. Don't be so mean to poor Italy..."

Poland snorts at America. America sighs " Poland, don't stir up trouble. Chill out before Britain involves himself."

Poland sighs "Fine, i'll chillax. I'll just go and love on France." He smiles, obviously bored now.

America laughs "Ohhhh...Britain will be jealous." Poking fun at the whole forced marriage incident between Britain and France.

Poland joins in laughing "Good, he needs to learn to share."

Suddenly a shadow is cast on America and Poland as Germany's booming voice thunders from behind them "What the hell are you two doing out here? Why is Italy crying in his room? **I WANT ANSWERS, NOW!**" He looms over America and Poland. They looked at Germany, he was wearing his normal attire of a black tanktop, his green military cap and pants along with his black gloves and steel toed boots. The only thing missing was his jacket but the day was hot and he had been working outside all day.

America laughed an excuse "I have to go. See you later Poland!" He tries to runs off but Germany catches him by his collar and drags him back, holds him in place then stares both America and Poland down.

Poland piped up "I have nothing to do with this Germany... And besides... U know that Italy picks on me. I'm just a lover. Not a fighter."

Poland watched Germany, scared of the consequences that they could be facing. days when he was a military interrogator.

Germany warned "If you lie to me, you will regret it. Italy is nothing but generous and blindly caring. Now tell me, who made Italy cry?" He looks at America then at Poland. "If you don't tell me, I will inflict severe punishment on the both of you." Immense anger blazes in Germany's eyes. His mind returning to the

America trembles with fear "Calm down Germany. Dude, it's okay. We'll cheer Italy up." The look in his eyes betrayed the carefree attitude he was trying to fake.

Poland steps back cowering "You know that America is the one who starts shit. I'm the one who gets hurt in the end." Poland decided t-to a-a-pproach..." his voice drifts off as Germany's presence seems to grow darker, enveloping him in a shadow of pure fear.

Germany growls with anger "**EXPLAIN!**" his voice transforms into a chilling snarl "America, speak...or else..." A shiver rises up America's back, too afraid to speak, but he forces himself, not wanting to anger Germany further. His words tumble out of his mouth with a stutter "Italy wa-was pl-playing and m-me and

America whispered to Poland "Poland...a little help here...?!"

Poland looks nervously at America and then at Germany. "I... I really don't remember... A-after some-something hit.. My head... And..." Poland mumbled under his breath. He looks back at America and then steps back one from Germany in fear.

America searches for an answer. He swallows his fear then speaks to Germany with his head held high "Um...you know how you said you wanted Italy to be more of a man? Well, that was what we were trying to do in a way."

Germany's eyes stared down at America, suspicious of rather they speak truth or not. He cracks his knuckles "Go on...if it's the truth, you have no reason to fear possible retribution."

America swallows hard and nervously laughs "We were trying to teach Italy how to take insult like a man and to be able to dish it out but it would seem the insults were too much for him."

America looked at Poland "Right?"

Poland forced a nonchalant attitude "Y-yes...thats...thats right..."

Germany looks at Poland, a glare that told him if he kept up the foolish act, he wouldn't be responsible for the actions he'll commit.

Poland chokes on a swallow trying to calm down. "Its...certainly true." He looks at America waiting for him to continue.

America smiles "We're sorry for the problem Germany. We'll cheer Italy up. Don't worry."

Germany looks at them "I have a better idea. Let's ask Italy for his side of the story."

America shrugs "Okay dude, fine. Go ahead." then followed a few steps back incase Germany was planning something horrifying. forward with Poland tucked behind him out of sight from Germany. Germany glared at them, a shiver crawled across America's skin.

Poland stands behind America, watching what's to happen next. Germany stood back, his hands on his hips "Then i'll go get Italy." He turned and began towards the house. America was ready to run for his left when Germany hollered back "Come on." his fingers beckoning them to follow. America hesitated

Poland walked closely to America making sure not to fall behind. They found Italy lying on his bed, crying into a pillow. Germany sat down next to him while Poland and America stood awkwardly in the doorway. Germany gestured for them to enter the room and shut the door behind them. America stepped

Poland swallowed hard, slipping out from behind America and walked over to Italy stumbling over things. He sat next to Italy, almost cuddling with him.

Watching Germany he ordered "Get over here America. Now!" feelings. What can we do to make it up to you? Anything it the world, name it."

America smiles at Germany then shrugs as he approaches Italy and puts a hand on his shoulder while looking at Poland for a hint as to what he should do now. Poland stroked Italy's hair trying to comfort him to settle down. America took the hint and rubbed his back "Hey Italy. We're sorry if we hurt your

Italy hiccupped as he looked up at America and Poland "Anything?" Poland nodded and continued to stroke his hair.

America smiled "Anything. Just name it."

Italy smiled "Can we go to the pasta fest in town? Can Germany come?"

America felt a nervous feeling crawl across his skin as he forced a smile "Yeah. We can and Germany can join us. Right Poland?" America looked at Poland, a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead at the thought of Germany tagging along.  
Poland yelled "Hell yeah! Pasta fest here we come!" A huge grin spread across his face.  
Italy announced "PASTA!"

Before any of them could say anything more Germany inquired "Italy, Isn't there a contest going on at the festival?"

Italy's face lit up "Oh yeah. The 'Cutest Pasta Makers' contest. We must compete." isn't going to wait all day." Italy cheered as America walked away to the bathroom with a grim expression on his face.

Germany smiled "And i know a way to make you three into the cutest little pasta makers." Germany opened Italy's closet where 3 dresses hung. A blue one, a red one and a green one. Germany handed the green one to Poland, the blue one to America and the red one to Italy. "Get dressed you guys. The festival

Poland took the green dress and skipped off to put it on after exclaiming "Green!"

America walks out of the bathroom with the dress on and his aviator jacket on over it. Germany shook his head while pointing at the jacket then held out his hand. Reluctantly America slipped off the jacket as Italy tied a blue maid's bonnet over his head. America looked at Germany "What about you?"

Germany smiled "I am the chaperone. I can't leave three young lady's alone at a festival cooking."  
Poland returned with the dress on along with the bonnet. Italy raised a hand in the air and curtsied to the others "Now we can go to the festival."

Poland twirled around in the dress "I feel so beautiful!"

"Nice job Poland. You really immortalize the moment." America's face blushed.  
Poland and Italy twirled around out the door to the Germany's truck.

America pinched the bridge of his nose as they climbed into the back of Germany's truck and drove to the Pasta Festival. Italy jumped out when they arrive and sang "Pasta! Pasta! Pasta Festival! Yahoooo!" He grabbed the hem of his dress and held it up as they approached the kiosks. "Come on guys! Let's go."

poland followed close behind, skipping happily while humming a cheerful tune. America was hesitant towards following. He glanced into the window of the truck observing his reflection. He looked like a young adorable schoolgirl but it disturbed him that the image he looked at was himself. Germany stood behind him, clearing his throat "Come on America. You said you'd do anything to make Italy happy and this was what he wanted. Besides, you don't look half bad. Enjoy yourself for Italy's sake."

America frowned then smiled happily "Fine. Escort me in then." He held out his hand and Germany took it, bowed then hooked his arm with his and walked at America's side as they joined Poland and Italy.

Poland spun around and exclaimed "oh! Me too!" He hooked arms with Italy and Germany bouncing up and down with Italy in excitement. America's face turned a deeper shade of red than Italy's dress from embarrassment.  
Germany smiled "You all look great."

America forced a smile on his face as they moved from kiosk to kiosk following an extremely energetic Italy all over the place. Finally after eating different types of pasta and looking at art made of pasta and many other things, it was announced over the loudspeaker that the contestants for the cutest little pasta maker competition were to line up on stage to compete and be judged. Italy squealed with joy as he dragged everyone up on stage. He held America's and Poland's hands while Germany stood behind them.

Poland looked around at the crowds, then at America, who he winked at and then at Italy who he smiled at "This is so much fun!" twirled around with Italy and Poland.

America ground his teeth, more annoyed by Poland's annoyingly chipper attitude towards the contest. He reluctantly curtsied when they were named and introduced as group 4. Germany bumped America slightly with his elbow as they smiled for the crowd. "Remember your promise, America." America sigh then

Then the announcers spoke into a microphone "And now for the contest to begin. GROUP DANCE!"  
Poland smiles joyfully and dances with Italy and America switching every now and then and eventually dragging Germany to join in with their dancing. Soon they were dancing in a huge circle, then they release and spun around Germany, Italy hooked his arm with Germany's and ran in a circle then spun off to hook up with America as Poland hooked arms with Germany, spun a few times then spun off to Italy then America hooked arms with Germany.

Poland and Italy slid there hands down, and ran in a circle hand in hand around Germany and America. Then Italy took America's spot and they continued, their ribbons that tied their hair up fluttered in the breeze, their movements were fun, slightly clumsy but all together perfectly amazing and graceful in a way. The dance ended with Germany holding Italy up in the air facing the crowd smiling proudly with America and Poland bowing on either side of Germany. They held their hems off the ground in a perfect curtsy.

After they danced a voice came on the speaker announcing "Next up, Stage 2 of the contest. Beauty Pageant. The groups have 20 minutes to get ready in the dressing rooms."

**A/N:** What do you think? Please Review! Thanks for reading! (Domo Arigato O Yomimasu!)


	12. Chapter 12 Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** This is a random that i got an idea from a doujinshi i watched late at night. I hope you like it. Please review.

Randomness: Sweet Dreams

Ivan laid on the couch, a book held open in his grasp as he read it with great interest. After a while of reading he had almost forgotten that Alfred was sitting next to him watching an afternoon re-run on t.v. He would glance up now and again and see the young american watching boredly with tired eyes, flipping through channels during commercials then returning to the same channel he had started on. Every now and then he'd nod off for a moment then wake and stretch and yawn as if he weren't really tired. A few short shows later, the american's eye's slid shut, surrendering to sleep, his head bobbing down resting his chin against his chest. Ivan was deeply absorbed in his chapter when Alfred's body sagged in a scrunched up slouching position then slowly fell over, uncurling itslef leaving his head resting on Ivan's lap.

Ivan looked down from his book, greeted by a peaceful sleeping face. With a sigh, he marked his spot in the text, closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of them then pulled off Alfred's glasses, making sure they didn't get broken and sitting them next to the book. He stared down at the young man thinking to himself 'He's so cute. It's adorable how childish he looks and he's rarely this quiet.' He placed a hand on the side of his head and gently stroked his blonde hair back. His cowlick bouncing back into place automatically after every stroke.

Ivan couldn't help but smile. Alfred looked like he was still just a child, sweet, adorable and innocent. He seemed unknowing of the hells of war and the negativity and hatred that plagued the real world but he's seen and experienced it all. He truly was still young, younger than all the other's but he still has seen some pretty dark things and yet he remains so adorable and untouched by it all. He continued to observe him. The gentle rise and fall of his chest. The carelessness of how he slept. The quiet breaths. All so peaceful and beautiful.

Alfred scrunched up his nose in his sleep in a playful way while moving around just a little bit then settled in place with a smile spreading across his face. He was happy in either world, dream or reality, it didn't matter. Ivan continued to watch Alfred dream, amused by all the different emotions he seemed to express with so little effort and facial change. He didn't notice Alfred had moved his hand to his, wrapping his fingers around his slowly while mumbling something under his breath. Shocked at first but mostly curious, Ivan leaned down closer listening to his words. Alfred mumbled them, making them almost weaker than a whisper. Ivan leaned down closer until he could feel Alfred's breath on his cheek, low and even. He caught the words "I love you." seconds before Alfred raised his head and tilted it ever so slightly, catching Ivan's lips with his own. He kissed him gently as if it were a fragile breath on an early Spring morning. Like it was the first seconds of a new fawns life. The moment was savored and explored. Held tighly yet caressed with a featherly touch. It felt like it was worth everything in the world and yet completely priceless. They parted after a few seconds, inside their hearts, it felt like eternity. They hammered to a lullaby so sweet only known as the other's own heart.

Alfred reached up and touched Ivan's lips with his finger tips gently, tracing them slowly. Ivan wished to kiss once more but knew that one could never be replicated. And that moment was all theirs and no one else's. Their own sweet memory, light and fluttery like a dream in some far off world. A world that was all their own. Alfred smiled up into Ivan's deep violet eyes. They were sweet and caring even though he knew well all the shadows that lurked deep within. The bad things he's seen but none of that meant anything. The past didn't define them. It never has and never will. Time will never break them apart but pull them closer together. A few seconds alone together felt like a lifetime of happiness.  
Ivan gazed into Alfred's ocean blue eyes as he cradled his head in his lap and smiled. They were so full of life and energy. Ivan realized though that thier usual empty sad shadow was gone and for once, Alfred looked the happiest he's ever been. He smiled up at Ivan "I know what your think." He said as he sat up and pulled himself in closer to Ivan, cuddling up next to him.

Alfred rested his head on Ivan's shoulder as he gave an incredulous smirk "What am i think then?"

Alfred gave a happy tired sigh "That i don't look so sad and miserble anymore, right?"

Ivan wrapped his warm around Alfred's body, holding him close "Da. You are the change?"

Alfred snuggled closer "It's because i have you. I love you Ivan."

Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead as they laid next to each other huddled close. Ivan wrapping his blanket around them both as he smiled "I love you too Alfred."

He watched Alfred doze back off to sleep then soon he too nodded off. His usually cold body, warm and inviting in Alfred's presence. He was truly happy now for once in his life all because of Alfred.


	13. Chapter 13 Hetalia Animals Part 2

_**A/N:**_ Hey Guys! What's up? I hope you guys like it and please review and tell me what you think.

_Thank you for your time._

**_Now time to read!_**

**Randomness: Animal Instinct **

Ch2

As he wandered a dirt path, his stomach rumbling every few steps. He looked up to scan his surroundings for food. Wiping away sweat from his forehead, he stared ahead of him, the summer heat pounding against his back. He noticed an apple tree coming up, the shade looked cool and inviting as he approached. He reached up and grabbed a pretty, bright red apple before sitting down to rest. He took a bite and looked around, the scenery was beautiful. The trees danced in the gentle breeze that drifted to the songs of the birds, a sweet flowery scent making everything feel like a dream. As he took another bite, wishing he could capture this, he made sure to study every detail for when he got the chance to paint again.

The beauty was interrupted suddenly by the sounds of laughter and yelling. He stood and followed the racket past some bushes and ended up setting eyes on a strange scene.

A man with dark blonde hair, green eyes, black dog ears, a bushy black tail and thick black eyebrows barked angry remarks towards a man with bright blonde hair, blue eyes, blonde dog's ears and a dog's tail. The green eyed man wore brown slacks and a white t-shirt as he ranted "Alfred! You are in so much trouble. Get back here you git!" He chase the man known as Alfred around and around. Alfred wore a black t-shirt and faded light blue jeans.

Alfred laughed "Come on Arthur! You can't keep up. You'll never catch me!"

He turned to look back at Arthur just as his friend tripped and fell, scraping his hands and knees up in the dirt. His clothes were dirty and he layed there for a second, wincing as he tried to sit up. Alfred gave a concerned look and walked over to his friend, inspecting his scrapes and the bruises that were beginning to form on his skin. Alfred held his hand out to help his friend up which his friend took, hesitantly at first and was pulled up by the bigger canine.  
Alfred smiled at Arthur and Arthur returned it with a tighter grasp on his friend as he growled "Gotcha!" and they wrestled to the ground. Feliciano laughed to himself before hearing a quiet voice beside him.

"They are strange." he looked over finding a young man with black hair and black neko ears and a tail yawning as he watched the two canines rolling around in the dirt, fighting each other over who's stronger. The young man looked at Feliciano and smiled "Konnichiwa. I am Kiku."

Feliciano returned the warm smile "Ciao. I'm Feliciano. Nice to meet you Kiku." He held out his hand. Kiku looked at it for a second before awkwardly taking a hold of it.

"Do you know what they are fighting about?" Feliciano asked, curious about what he just walked in on.

Kiku shook his head "No, but they are almost always arguing about something. It never fails but when it ends in wrestling like this, Alfred-san always wins."

Feliciano looked back towards the two men fighting, only to see Arthur pinned under the heavy weight of Alfred. Alfred laughed, a huge grin on his face "Dude, you know i'll always win. I've never lost this game."

Arthur sighed then started chanting something under his breath and when he finished, Alfred was knocked off of him and sitting on the ground "Hey, you promised no magic!"

Arthur shrugged "You promised not to insult my cooking again but you did anyway. You git." He said while smacking the back of Alfred's head then storming off.

"Dude, where are you going?" Alfred question.

"Home!" Arthur replied before storming out of sight grumbling something to himself.

Alfred yelled "See you later then, dude." then he turned to Kiku and Feliciano "Kiku, you want to hang out at my place and play a new game or something?"

Kiku replied "Ye..yes." Then turned to face Feliciano and bowed "I'm sorry. I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

Feliciano smiled "No problem. It was nice meeting you too." Then Kiku took off after Alfred as they wandered off in the same direction as Arthur.

_**A/N:**_ So, what do you think? Please review and i may be able to answer any of your questions and please do tell me what you think! Thanks guys and have a beautifully wonderful life! (I'm very happy right now because it's night time, it's a full moon and it's warm outside...I feel like hunting and or prowling tonight. Have a nice night guys!)

**Sorry guys! This was a different story about Alfred being framed for something. It was originally called "Frame Job" but when my parents found out what is was about they freaked out and i had to replace it. If you want to read Frame Job, send me a private message and an email and i can send it to you so you can read it. I'm really sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14 Prussia's Entry

_**A/N:**_ Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Hope you've been liking my recent entries. This is a Journal Entry written by a teenage version of Gilbert. Of course this is when Ludwig is still very young and can't really do much to help his brother. He doesn't know what's going on anyway. It's deep and a few things you'll have to think about. Imention metaphors for real actions and slang terms for mentioning types of people. If you have questions, feel free to ask me. With that outof the way, feel free to read my new sad-ish one-shot and please review at the end.

_**Randomness: Prussia's Entries**_

**Journal Entry-**  
**Date:** _XX/XX/XX_  
**Subject:** _Lonely Traveller_

**Freak.**

**Demon.**

**Monster.**

**Mistake**.

Am i really any of these things? Was i born on this earth just to be a target for threats and insults? Am i really that useless? God, have you forgotten me or have you sent me down here to be your entertainment? What did i do to deserve this? This horrid punishment. My brother is perfect while i'm a mistake. I'm nothing _**but**_ a mistake. I know they're not wrong. Those words they stab me with every day of my life are true. I wish they weren't but every time i look in a mirror, i see the silver haired demon people fear.

I see the monster that i masquerade as daily but i can never take the mask off. It is my reality. It is who i am. Believe me, i've tried to change. I've tried to remove the mask but all i did was leave scars that made other's fear me more. I've tried to punish myself if only to please you but you seem to not care. All you did was show someone my tally board that is a permanent decoration along the inside of my right arm.

All they did was force useless pills down my throat and throw me into a circle of addicts and bathroom cutters with high hopes of change. All i did was find a new way out. But when i made a break for it, the door was locked and i woke up in an ambulence ride to a white washed hell.

I've been tied up and preached to. Locked away and forgotten. Left alone to rot and now, i'm just another shadow lurking along this road, alone in the streets every night.

I have nothing left. As if i had something at all before. I had a hateful mother and a nowhere father and a golden brother while i was left to the wind.

They looked down upon me and wished i wasn't there. I have run away but they drag me back if only to torment me more with criticism and anger. They lash out and no one cares. I beg for help and forgiveness but my pleas fall upon deaf ears. They look at me with malice and contempt. My brother tries to help but there is only so much a little kid can do. Just as their is only so much i can do. I didn't chose this but i'll sure as hell find the next doorway out of it all. I can promise you that.

**-signed**  
**Gilbert Beilschmidt**  
**(Prussia)**

_**A/N:**___I hope you liked that. Please do review. I'd love to hear what you think. You'd make me one very happy **Wolfy**! I might even do a few tricks, bark and roll around on the floor with my excitement.


	15. Chapter 15 A Flinching Lonely Heart

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Welcome back. I hope you liked my last few entries. I don't really know what happened to this one shot. I started writing, hoping for an amazing USUK scene and instead ended up with another RusAme scene. This one isn't as cute and happy as the others though. It's more...well, i'll let you decide what to call it. But in the meantime...i'll be heading back to work on that USUK scene. Finger crossed that i actually get it done. Well, enjoy this for now and remember to review and tell me what you think.

**Randomness: A Flinching Lonely Heart**

Ivan let out a long quiet sigh as he sat on an old tree stump. The world meeting had ended hours ago but he remained in his favorite spot while everyone else headed home. Light snow drifting down and covering the sunflower he had held tight to his chest not long ago but now it layed on the ground, cold, dead and wilted. Void of any possible life just like Ivan's land.

As far as his eyes could see which wasn't much on the account of the coming blizzard, it was an icy wasteland of death. Nothing grew here. Everything just died and froze over, soon to be burried beneath feet of white. Not even the sun peeked through the clouds, it hid away, shrouded in a dreary blanket of thick grey.

His sad eyes stared down at his gloved hands, he watched as a single snowflake floated down to rest in the center of his hand, soon more flakes fell and joined it, massing together to form as one big snowflake. He let out another sigh, even in this land of cold and death, he is still the loneliest thing to live on this earth. Even the snowflakes gathered together. He watched his breathe melt the flakes away. And even they succumbed to a silent death, unlike himself who could never die.

He closed his eyes and listened, hearing a light crunching behind him. This caused him to looked up to see familiar warm blue eyes peer out at him from behind a big poofy scarf. _'Alfred?'_ Ivan asked himself _'What is he doing here?'_ He watched Alfred shuffle out from behind a tree and approach.

He looked at the russian intently, his gaze never waining from that sad sight. "Ivan? Why are you all alone out here?" He sat down next to Ivan and stared down at the ground. The sight of the sunflower burried beneath the snow caught his attention. Ivan had been carrying it around all day and hadn't put it down, not even for a second. He kept tight hold of it and now it was turning brown and whithering before him. This shocked and worried him.

Ivan placed his hand against the stump and glanced at Alfred. Those blue eyes were like the sky in his dreams. A brilliant vibrant blue that soared before an endless sea of golden yellow sunflowers. The colors so bright and vivid. The breeze so warm and gentle, not harsh and sharp, like many icy needles that pierce your skin, leaving it frozen and painful. The days were long and bright leaving him feeling happy and energized. But that was all just a dream.

Alfred looked into Ivan's sad violet eyes. His heart felt like it was breaking for him. He placed his hand next to him as he leaned a bit closer after removing his scarf, his fingers landing on top of Ivan's hand and wrapping around it. Ivan tensed up and flinched slightly at the touch. He wasn't used to close personal contact, even with gloves on, he could feel Alfred's body heat reaching his cold skin and thawing him.

Alfred leaned in close "Why do you look so sad, Ivan?"

Ivan wanted to say something but his breathe caught in his throat and his voice seemed to disappear. Alfred sensed this and wished to revive his ability of speech by leaning in and pressing his lips against his. He kissed him with a gentleness that warmed him from within. Ivan felt his face warm and redden with Alfred's touch, he felt like loosing himself in Alfred. Taking his body and making it part of him. He wanted every fiber of Alfred's being to be all his. Alfred pulled away, his lips just hovering before Ivan's mouth, his taste was sweet with a hint of vodka.

He looked into Ivan's eyes, a smile dancing on his face before he resumed to part Ivan's mouth open with his tongue. His harmless curiousity pursuaded him to explore further, not risking the thought of loosing this chance. Ivan gave into Alfred's easy coaxing, his seductive movements pulling him into a tight embrace. Warm and ravashing, an addictive feeling swept through him. He was unable to refuse Alfred's active requesting gestures.

Alfred raised his hand and placed it on Ivan's hip, moving it towards his back to make his grip more stable. This more personal motion snapped Ivan out of his revery. He pulled away from Alfred's embrace and fell back off of the stump. Alfred looked at him, stunned by his actions "Ivan? What...?"

Ivan shook his head not daring to make eyes contact. He scrambled to his feet and ran away deeper into the woods. He didn't want Alfred to see him. Not his wavering heart or even his confusion. Truth is, he was afraid. He was afraid of Alfred. Of what he represented. Of what he felt for him. he didn't want Alfred to get so close only to be hurt by Ivan.

He didn't want Alfred to end up like everything in this god forsaken country did. He didn't want to lose him and so he ran. Not risking a glance back. Dredding the look of hurt and confusion and pain that would be on Alfred's face. Ivan knew he was terrible. Even so, he continued running. His tracks disappearing as the storm began swirling and transforming into a deadly blizzard.

_**A/N:**_ So what do you guy's think? Tell me, i am super curious as to what interests you most. I promise to have a good USUK scene up soon. Please review and tell me you thoughts. Have a nice night/day! (whatever time it is when you read this. For me it's midnight right now.)


	16. Chapter 16 War Hero?

A/N: This little random was inspired by the song Hero of War by Rise Against. This is about Alfred. His views on the military...well more like the war currently going on are wavering and he is doubting himself after taking the life of an innocent girl. All he did was follow orders and now that action haunts him. Matthew is his brother in arms in this random. I know, Matthew is canadian and they have nothing to do with this. I just didn't want him alone and Alfred seemed like he needed a little bit of brotherly assistance so Matty is present in this story. I hope you like it. Please comment afterwards. Tell me what you think and no...his views are not my own personal views. They just work for the short.

**Randomness: War Hero?**

The american soldier sat with his back against a stone wall, taking cover in the shade while he had the chance. His mind wandered to a memory of a few months prior. He remembered it clearly. It was easy to do since it had plagued his dreams ever since the moment he pulled the trigger. A black cloud that shadowed his mind.

_A sweet young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked towards him. She wore a beautiful powder blue sun dress and carried something in her grasp but the man couldn't make out what it was. Her bare feet padded across the dirt sending up puffs of red dust into the air. Gun shots echoed in his ears but he was too amazed by the sight of her as she moved swiftly through the chaos, untouched by bullets like some kind of angel. Angel dropped in the middle of a war zone. His superior yelled at him "Kill all who approach you!" before ducking behind cover._

_The man raised his rifle and aimed, his red dot sight rested on her heart. His finger rested on the trigger, ready to fire his weapon but it wouldn't move. He stared at her with astonishment before hollering to her "Stand down!" She didn't seem to notice so he called out "Do you understand me? Stand down or i will shoot." The girl looked at him, curious as to what he was saying. Her approach quickened slightly making the american worry. He began to panic "I said stand down! I don't want to shoot you. Please, stop walking! Please! I'm begging you, stop! Stand down!" A grenade went off nearby, the explosion made the american flinch which caused him to squeeze the trigger, releasing a bullet into the air seconds before it burried itself inside the girl's chest._

_She fell back, her body crashing to the ground before him. Without another thought, the american was scrambling to her side. Blood soaking into the sand and coloring her dress a sick crimson. He held her head "Why didn't you stop?" his voice trembled. The girl smiled up at the american as she raised her hand to the man's face and wiped away a tear with the corner of a snow white cloth. It took the american a second to realize that the object she held the entire time was a flag of Peace. He gasped, unable to force out words as she cupped his face and place a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispered "Don't cry..." before her eyes fell shut and her breath ceased. She had a faint smile still held on her lips. He never thought the face of death could look so happy and peaceful._

The american held the flag in his hands, wringing it between his fingers as a young blonde haired man sat down next to him. He looked almost exactly the same as the american except for a curl that always hung down in his face and his soft violet eyes where as the american had a cowlick and sapphire blue eyes. "You okay Alfred?" his brother asked.

Alfred stared down at the flag, still drifting on the boundary between memories and reality. Alfred felt his brother shake his shoulder "Alfred, what's wrong? You've been acting weird for a while now and i'm starting to worry."

Alfred looked up as if just noticing his brother's appearance for the first time "Hunh? Oh, hey Matty...um...sorry."

Matthew looked at his brother with more concern this time, as he repositioned his rifle from his lap to the spot next to him "Alfred?"

Alfred rubbed his eyes "Matty..can i ask you something?"

Matthew was surprised that his brother had to ask such a thing but he went along. At least he wasn't stuck in the weird glazed expression he gets when he's thinking about something serious. "Sure Al."  
Alfred took a moment to sum up what he wanted to say before beginning with "Are you proud of what we do? Our jobs i mean. Are you proud of it?"

Matthew thought for a second then said "Well, yeah i guess i am. Why?"

Alfred looked Matthew in the eyes for a moment then returned his gaze to the flag "Well, everyone back home calls us heros. Do we really deserve that title?"

Matthew was shocked by his brother's question. Alfred wasn't being himself. "What do you mean? Al, your scaring me bro. What's this about?"

Alfred looked at Matty with a sad look and gave a worn sigh "Matthew. We go out and fight a war. It sounds noble and patriotic and all but in reality, what we're doing, it just doesn't add up to me." He gave another sigh, his gaze moving to watch the open expanse of desert before them before continueing "We kill thousands of people in the name of what we believe is right. Sure, we've killed a lot of really bad people but we've also killed a lot of good people. People who are innocent. Who were thrown into this god forsaken war just because they live here and they don't want to lose what they've worked hard for. Their homes. Their family. They fight only to protect what they care for. Then you have the people who fight just because they hate us and want us out of here. All this blood is shed but for what? We seem to be no closer to our goal than when we started. We do so much bad shit without another thought and expect no one to care because this is the enemy but not everyone here is the enemy."

He looked at Matthew "Then we go home and we are celebrated and labelled heros. Yeah, some of us deserve that label. But dude, i don't know. We just, back home no one really knows what's going on. We're just a bunch of guys wandering the desert in search of evil but it seems to me, we're doing more harm than good. If you ask me, the true heros are the ones that never have to pull the trigger on an innocent person."

Matthew looked at his bother incredulously "What has gotten into you, Al? Is this about that girl you killed?"

"No." Alfred blurted defensively "At least not completely. I've thought this for a while. Just never mind. Forget what i said." With that he rose to his feet and grabbed his rifle, then walked away from his brother.

Matthew stood up quickly "Where are you going?"

Alfred didn't look back as he yelled "I'm going for a walk. Alone. I'll catch up with you later." then he added with a whisper _"But no promises on that, Matty."_

**A/N:**_ So, what d you think? Please, tell me...i'm curious!_


	17. Chapter 17 Knocked Down

_**A/N:**_This is a story about Alfred and Ivan. Alfred, as all of you know is still quite young compared to everyone else in the Hetalia world. In this he is a 16 year old. He is weak and powerless where as Ivan is strong and has taken great advantage over poor little Alfred. Alfred has failed to fulfill Ivan's commands and so Ivan has decided to punish Alfred. The thing is, this isn't Alfred's first failure. He has screwed up many times and it's costed Ivan a lot and so Ivan is really pissed off. Ivan ends up taking the punishment a bit too far but his cold heart doesn't care. He's had enough of Alfred's mistakes and takes his anger out on him. This ithe scene. Sorry, kind of had to give you a bit of back ground info in order for this to make sense. Now, time for the story. Please review at the end and tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Randomness: Knocked Down-**

He ran down the dark hallway. He sped past door after door, not checking them because he already knows they are all locked. He ran to the end of the long hall and burst through the big double doors into a big empty warehouse like room. He stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a thick darkness that seemed to suffocate him.

He listened carefully as he heard the clicking of shoes on concrete. It seemed to be all around him as the noise echoed around the room. He stood on edge.

Guarded and alert. But it wasn't enough. He felt a change in the air. It became heavier. He saw a light spark in the darkness as a laugh surrounded him. He backed up, fear causing his blood to pound deafeningly in his ears. The light got brighter and closer.

He heard a voice laugh "Stupid useless boy. You're a failure and for that you are punished." the light was driven into his side. It unleashed sharp bolting waves of electicity upon him.

They flooded throughout his body as he shook violently while he release a horrorifying painful scream. It was deafening and yet he could still hear the voice as it laughed in his ears. As the light vanished he laid upon the ground, still shaking. Only now fear and pain joined in while he sobbed and twitched. He cried "I'm sorry!I'm trying! I'm trying! Please-" he was cut off by an angry yell.

"You're not trying hard enough."

This time instead of a shock the boy was struck with great force in his side. He screamed as he felt the shoe of his attacker crack each of his ribs. The voice angrily commanded "Get up. I said get up!"

The boy tried to get to his hands and knees but was struck back down with another blow. He tried to cry out but found he couldn't. This time he was elbowed in the center of his back. The voice laughed "Worthless child."

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, covering his face. He shook violently and uncontrollably. "Please. Please, i'm trying."

"Get up and fight or you will die!" The boy heard the sound of metal but it was too late to do anything as he was struck again. This time across the side of his head with a long cold pipe. He saw only a darker darkness and felt nothing. He heard only the fading laughter of the voice that tormented him.

He felt the cold concrete against his naked torso but it didn't last long as it was replaced with a warm thick liquid that surrounded him in silence. His last thoughts _"I'm only a kid and i'm gonna die here. What have i done? Help...some...body help...please...hel...elp...m...eeee"_

**Buddha Wolf:** _What do you think? Tell me with a review._


	18. Chapter 18 Shadowed

**A/N:** **Hey guys! What's up?!** _This is a short random about our sweet dearly beloved Iggy or more commonly known character Arthur Kirkland who is England or Britain (Whatever you like to call him.) He has screwed with a demon, unknowingly and now a very powerless mortal Iggy is running for his life as the demon hunts him down. He is new prey and a possible meal for this creature of darkness._ **Please review and tell me what you think. It would be highly appreciated.** _Thank you! Now for the story!_

**Shadowed-**

He stumbled through the woods. Running from something but he didn't know what. He could hear multiple crashing sounds around him over his panting. He stopped to glance around then he spotted a clearing up ahead. He felt deeply relieved until he realized something that replaced his relief with a sick fear. He may have found a clearing but will he reach it in time.

He took a deep breath and ran. He pumped his arms as fast as he possibly could. **IT** was trailing close behind. He could feel it's every move as well as his own. Each ragged breath that he choked on, each beat of his pulse as it threatened to shatter his bones. He felt his muscles coiling under his skin, knotting up as they threatened to drop him. He felt each bead of sweat as it tore its way down his flesh.

The same flesh that steams in the cool damp night air. Each step, each movement sent uneasy, unsteady echoes throughout his body as it rioted against itself. His eyes became foggy and his body became increasingly heavy as he burst through the trees and into the open wet grassy field. He believed himself safe as he stood alone in the field.

He looked up into the dark early morning sky, listening to the quiet of the woods. But then a noise caught him by surprise. It sounded like a slight breeze pushing on the grass but the strange thing was that he felt and saw nothing. At least, not yet anyway.

A silent blur whooshed past him and struck him in the center of his back. He cried out, his insides felt like they were burned, bloody and raw. The blur then struck him in the stomach, he keeled over but that's when the blur took the chance to grabbed and attack his limbs. It flew by, its grip tight on his arm as each joint in it was wrenched apart with a loud crack and a scream.

After it released his limb he cradled it to his chest as he stood there, his breathing was hard and heavy. The blur shot past him, knocking his right leg out from under him. It sent him collapsing to the ground and onto his knees. His right arm held him up while his left arm hung uselessly at his side. Just dangling there. It flew past again, striking his gut with a tremendous force. Blood flew from his mouth as he coughed and choked on a scream. He looked towards the sky and laughed.

He became enveloped in sadistic laughter as the shadowy blur slowly advanced upon him. It grabbed him by the throat with one clawed hand and used the other to begin slowly slicing up his flesh.

His laughter became screaming chuckles. He was soaked in his own blood by time the shadowy being stopped and stared at him dumbfounded. He chuckled _"Times up you son of a bitch!"_ The sun released a single ray upon the shadow and it disappeared with a vicious hiss. He hit the ground with a heavy thump. Blood colored the gentle surrounding blades of grass.

He slowly raised his bloodied face to see a shadowy blur hiding amongst the darkness of the trees. It viciously snarled and a deep, angry, guttural, growls echoed through the woods. As it faded, a smile grew upon his weary face. The night was over the day had begun.

**A/N:**_So guys, what did you think? You know the drill!_


	19. Chapter 19 Love's Court

**A/N:**_This is a poem for sweet sweet little Britain. This is a __**FrUK**__ poem. I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it._

**Love's Court-**

My lips are sewed shut.

My voice doesn't breach your ears.

You taunt me with lust,

A place i can not near,

My hands are tightly tied,

My fingers haven't lied,

To you my heart is bound,

My heart, in your hands it was found.

You are the Queen in this game,

You slipped into my court and staked your claim,

My wrists are in your chains,

You sit proudly upon my Throne,

My virgin heart obeying your desirable tone.

You control my every movement,

My sins, my torture, my passionate torment,

My heated screams and cries,

You and me are who they satisfy,

My ache for you is my private Hell,

My love, my yearning, i have only you to tell.

My soul follows your command,

As i watch intimately where you move your gentle, loving, carefully placed hands,

My body is yours, it is where ever you want it to be,

Only for you, My Majesty.

**-Buddha Wolf**

**A/N:** _What do you think? You know the drill! Tell me your thoughts._


	20. Chapter 20 Last Words

**A/N:** **Hey guys!** _This is another short i wrote. The story behind this is that Germany is on his death bed and these are his last thoughts to Italy. But sadly, no matter how badly he wishes to say these things, his body hasn't enough strength for him to speak it. This seems really sad and actually, i changed it to one between a guy and a girl and i am going to have it published soon in a national magazine. But i want you all to know, this was originally a Hetalia idea._ **I hope you like it!**

**Last Words-**

Don't leave me as my days slip away. My hours pass me by and my minutes tick off. The seconds fade like a dead man's heart beat and daylight living disappears into the shadows of life at night as the sun submits to the moon in this short battle to an eternal war.

My heart beats to your every breathe and my dreams follow your very trail. don't leave me behind, trapped in the web of lies created by life. You are my only truth and your voice is my sanctuary. Your eyes are the crystal balls to my soul.

I'll follow your every step but if you leave me, it'll be like following footsteps in the sand. I stumble and crawl after you but you are a marathon distance away and the tides rise to the moon as the sun sets in this battle. It sinks away, beyond the horizon, leaving me behind to fight my own internal war alone in the darkness. I'll drown in the tides as my soul blocks out the stars.

My breathe chills as i realize i'll be leaving you soon. Time passes me by as life forgets me only to memories. My heart beat slows and fades, soon to be that of a dead man's. You stay beside me me as the cold grips me. You will stay till long after I become empty as ice.

I love you and you know that fact very well as you grip my hand tightly. you lose a tear like the first raindrop before the storm. You speak like sweet honey and smell of lilacs and lavender. You lower your rosie, soft face to my pale shell of a body. A soft brush leaves a bright, deep, red mark of love behind on the cheek of one so tightly wrapped in the embrace of death.

You whisper in my ear, softly like my last breathe...

_ "Don't Leave Me."_

My hand falls and a note slips between my thin, pale, cold, fingers and into his lap. He opens it and reads my weekly scribbled words...

_" I Love You."_

**-Buddha Wolf**

**A/N:**_So, what did you think?! Please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think!_


	21. Chapter 21 A Failed Hero

**A/N:****Hey guys!** _This is a story about Alfred getting the chance to be a hero and majorly screwing up. By that i mean the end of all life it would seem. Now he's in a sort of emotional state you could maybe call a state of shock. He's pretty much broken and doesn't know what to do an or say. He failed and many paid for it. I don't know. I'll let you read it and you can decide what to call his emotional and or mental state._

**Failed Hero-**

I believed I could help. That the world **CAN** be saved. I was wrong and i was too weak. So weak that I couldn't even save my own world from destruction. Chaos that was brought about by my hand. I was its guide to self destruction. Those I love are gone. Drowned by the fear in their hearts. Hung by the high expectations of society. Poisoned by love that could never live on. Burned away by the hatred in everyone's eyes. And now, now they are buried in a cemetery of forgotten memories.

All of this is because of me. I failed. I failed to cut the ropes. I failed to drain the water away. I failed to douse the fires and fill in the ditches in which they now all lay, sleeping for eternity, trapped in a place unknown. I failed to remember what life used to be. Instead I pushed forward for change in an already good life.

I wanted to be a Hero. I wanted to save a world that didn't need saving or just didn't want to be saved and then I destroyed it. Not intentionally. But now I sit here looking at nothing because there is nothing left. Nothing left to save just as there is nothing left to destroy.

_**Because I failed.**_

**-Buddha Wolf**

**A/N:**_So what do you think! Please review! I'd really appreciate you thoughts on this!_


	22. Chapter 22 Soldier's Surrender

**A/N:** **Hey guys!** _Welcome back!_ This is a short little scene involving Kiku Honda also known as our beloved Japan. He helps a surrounded and near death Alfred survive. Giving him what he needs to get out safely and keep his promise to Kiku. I hope you enjoy this. I got the idea while sleeping in history class during a video about America and Japan.** Please review!**

**Randomness: Soldier's Surrender- The Call of Honor**  
By: Buddha Wolf

The Soldier would rather die than surrender. Though starved already, surrounded and weak,  
he still holds his ground. Attacking all who approach with the bayonet at the end of his  
rifle. It's been a few days since he used the last of his ammunition. He realizes the importance  
of the walls that surround him, separating him from the enemy. This little shack is his only protection. The enemy smiles and laughed at his futile attempts of defense.

The pain of starvation ravages his body, leaving him dizzy and shaking uncontrollably. With unsteady hands he fights to traverse this path in which he has chosen. Sleep deprived and ill, he still stands with his head held high and his weapon grasped in trembling fingers.

A sound shifts from behind him, causing him to spin around quickly only to stop in a daze. He blinks his blurry eyes, his gaze hangs upon the sight before him. A young enemy soldier, injured badly by the sight of the wound and the amount of blood that covered the ground beneath him. He didn't look like he had much left in him and that he'd be passing soon.

The soldier pushed a box towards him with a note attached on top. The soldier smiled before he collapsed to the ground, taken by death's embrace.

The man picked up the note, smudged with blood, he read the scribbled writing:

_You are an honorable man. You fought for your men and your country with great bravery. Fearlessly,_  
_ you stand in our way, distracting my men so yours could escape. You deserve what is within the _  
_ container I have given you. You are a determined man._  
_ Live long. Fight strong. Stay free._  
_**-Lieutenant Kiku**_  
**_ (Chuui Kiku)_**

Inside the box was many supplies such as food, water, medicine and ammunition. The soldier loaded his weapon while eating a few bites of dried food. He rose, glancing at the note before folding it up and tucking it in his inside pocket. He stepped to the shed's window and unleashed a storm of bullets upon his enemies. After he painted the earth with the blood of the opposing troops, he slumped to the ground with a tired smile. He looked at the young soldier "Thank you."

...

The young man awoke from his dream, A sheen of sweat covered his skin from the sudden old memory. He hurriedly dug into his desk drawer and examined the note from the enemy soldier. He held between his fingers, the blood smears still present as he breathed "I can't believe it's been 9 years. Thank you Kiku"

**A/N:** **Please Review!**


End file.
